


Genetics Isn't Sexy

by pocky_slash



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Darwin is Alive, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles lectures. The kids aren't very responsive. Erik, on the other hand....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genetics Isn't Sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littledust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/gifts).



> Just a quick little thing at the behest of **littledust** , inspired by a conversation in which we agreed that Charles lecturing is sexy, but not for the reasons he thinks, bless his heart.

"And that's all it is," Charles concludes. "One little blip in the building blocks of our genetic code."

The children are only half listening. Hank is rapt, of course, though Charles suspects it's nothing he hasn't heard before. Alex is staring out the window. Armando is watching him and taking notes, but occasionally his gaze darts towards Alex. Angel is doodling in her notebook and Raven is blatantly ignoring him in favor of picking at a stray thread in her shirt. Sean, oddly enough, seems completely engaged. Charles makes a mental note to sit down and revisit the topic with him later.

"All right, I'm through," he says. "Enjoy your lunch, and we'll meet again on Friday."

The teenagers gather their notes and pens and scamper out of the room with Alex leading the way, slipping past Erik, who's been standing in the back of the room for the past fifteen minutes.

Well, three out of six. Those numbers aren't bad.

He's putting his own notes together when he notices Erik is still standing against the back wall. His expression is guarded, even more so than it usually is, and Charles frowns at him. He opens his mouth to see if Erik needs anything and then thinks better of it, licking his lips as he attempts to formulate a better question.

He's not prepared for the speed and force with which Erik crosses the room, slams him against the wall, and kisses him.

"Kisses" is, perhaps, an understatement. What Erik is doing is attempting to crawl inside of him through his mouth.

He has enough higher brain function to think, _I knew genetics could be sexy,_ before Erik physically lifts him those last few inches off the ground. He wraps his legs around Erik's hips, fingers sinking into his hair, and Erik always smells _so bloody good_ , how does he manage that, how is he holding Charles up and also digging his fingers beneath Charles' shirt, running his fingers over the small of his back, already slick with sweat, kissing him with teeth and tongue and a ferocity that's leaving Charles lightheaded and desperate and would it be uncouth to fuck on his desk? Or just unbearably sexy?

Erik breaks the kiss, sliding his mouth over Charles' jaw, down to his throat, and Charles gasps. Well, he makes some noise, which might, generously, be called a gasp. It's definitely not a whimper or a squeak. Not at all.

" _Erik_ ," he murmurs. " _Erik,_ this is--"

"Shut up," Erik pants. "Shut up, take off--take off your--everything. Take off everything. _Fuck_ \--"

Charles is about to tell him that he thinks that's a very good idea when the door slams open.

"Charles, I forgot--oh my _god_! _Again_?"

Charles looks over Erik's shoulder and of course, of course, right before the choicer bits of the afternoon can get started, his bloody sister has to barge in, with Angel in tow.

"Erm," he says. He considers wiggling his way out of Erik's grasp, but it's possible wiggling is just going to exacerbate the problem. _I should...probably be on the floor, Erik._ Erik sighs. _Erik!_

"Fine," Erik says, and lowers Charles to the ground. He pulls his cardigan down more securely over his front and smiles at Raven.

"Hello, Raven, I'm sorry, what did you need?" he asks.

Raven and Angel both have their arms crossed. Raven looks annoyed, but Angel seems amused.

"It's hot, right?" Angel says. She's looking at Erik.

"Excuse me?" Charles says.

Erik clears his throat and looks away.

"When you lecture," Angel says. "It's sexy. You get all into it. Your eyes are really bright and you talk with your hands."

Erik clears his throat again.

"Don't you two have something you're supposed to be doing?" he asks in a way that's normally rather frightening, but Angel just laughs.

"Sure," she says. "Wouldn't want to get in the way of the part of the fantasy where one of you is bent over a desk." She winks at Charles and then turns away, sauntering out of the room.

"Ew!" Raven says, running after Angel, "That's _my brother_!"

She closes the door behind her and Charles slowly turns back to Erik, who's very interested in the carpet.

"And here I assumed you finally realized how sexy genetics is," Charles says, sighing theatrically.

Erik looks up at him. "Charles," he says flatly. "Genetics isn't sexy. Your _mouth_ on the other hand...."

He stalks forward, quickly closing the space between them, and Charles manages one smug smile before Erik's mouth is on his and he's being pushed up onto his desk.

He's already planning his next lecture. If nothing else, he might be able to inspire a Pavlovian reaction to genetics, and even if he can't, he'll certainly have fun trying.


End file.
